Many different types of foldable tables are known in the prior art having various portions which fold up in order to allow for their compact storage. For example, various types of folding legs, add-on leaves, drop leaves, or vertically pivotable or removable table tops are often used. In particular, in the hotel and hospitality industries, it is desireable to provide folding tables which are mobile (on wheels), can fold up vertically in a small storage space, and allow flexibility and convenience for a wide range of different uses, such as as a buffet table, a banquet or catering table, and/or a registration table.
One example of a commercially available foldable table has a lower table top and an upper recessed shelf, both of which are divided at the middle of their longitudinal lengths. An arrangement of pivotable arms and foldable supports allow the table top and shelf sections to be folded and raised at the midsection to vertical positions nested in parallel with each other around the collapsed arms and supports for storage. This type of folding table can be used as a two-tiered buffet table and as a registration table.
The foldable tables of the prior art have often the disadvantage that the sturdiness of the base to support heavy loads on the table top and the table surface area are often sacrificed in order to make the folding structure completely collapsible. In the particular example described above, the surface area of the table top is insufficient for catering and banquet uses, and the table top and shelf sections all fold up together, thereby allowing little flexibility to alter their configuration to accomodate different types of uses or obstacles such as narrow doors and hallways.